smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Favorite Rabbit
"My Favorite Rabbit" is a MarioFan2009 story made in February of 2019. While Sunny Funny, Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof have a picnic, Boko attempts to get some food. However, they prevent him from doing so. How will he get the food? Script WARNING: This story may have some swearing. The opening scene starts off in a forest. Sunny Funny is seen with picnic material. Sunny Funny: Such a nice day for a picnic! I wonder what Az, AsphaltianOof and Buckaroo are doing. It cuts to Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof with dangerous material (axes, guns, knives, a chainsaw, etc.) AsphaltianOof: This will keep the intruders away! Azaz: Is there any point for all the stuff? Buckaroo: Yeah, I would just bring some guns... AsphaltianOof: Azaz and Buckaroo... don't you know how many villains are there in the SFU? Azaz: (Sigh) Yeah... I know... Buckaroo: Oh yeah. I remember. AsphaltianOof: Then quit stalling and get me some signs. Azaz: For what? AsphaltianOof: Signs to keep off of our territory. Buckaroo: I don't know if there will be intruders in the forest. Azaz: Why are you so defensive anyways? AsphaltianOof: I don't know. It's just my nature. He is seen holding a giant cannon ball shooter. Buckaroo: Geez that is a lot of stuff. Azaz: Let's get going while Asp sets up the material I guess. They leave while AsphaltianOof is seen placing up every one of his weapons. It goes back to Sunny Funny setting up the picnic. Azaz and Buckaroo then come to see Sunny. Buckaroo: How's the set going? Sunny Funny: Good. I guess. Azaz: How is the effect on "Satan's Breath" going by the way? Buckaroo: COULD YOU NOT MENTION THAT PHONEY SHIT IN MY FACE?! Azaz: Sorry! Sunny Funny: Eh, it's... I guess... Suddenly, the visions of General Potter and Denny appear. General Potter: You are a disgrace to the flower people! Sunny Funny: UGH!! SHUT UP!! Denny: You will never be good at anything! AsphaltianOof comes in with a chainsaw and kills the General Potter vision. Denny: OH SHIT! She quickly disappears. Azaz: You're back already? Sunny Funny: Thank you for getting rid of them... AsphaltianOof: Yep. The traps and guns are all set! And just doing my duty to help friends! Sunny Funny: Wait, what "Traps And Guns" are you talking about? AsphaltianOof: Oh you didn't see? Over there! (He points where the car is near and the scene shows guns, cannon ball shooters, trip mines and other dangerous material set up) Buckaroo: Ok, I know there is a lot of villains in the SFU but THAT many weapons for just a few?? AsphaltianOof: Yep! Azaz: You are so defensive... AsphaltianOof: That's my nature! Azaz: Anyways, I am just gonna (he then gets his leg snapped by a bear trap) OWWWWWWWWWWW!!! AsphaltianOof: Oops. Azaz: DAMNIT ASP!! WHY DID YOU PUT A BEAR TRAP NEAR THE PICNIC?! MY FOOT IS ACKING THE FUCK OUT!! AsphaltianOof: Well sorry. I was throwing traps all over the place. Must have reflected back here. Azaz: OHHHHHHHHH THE PAIN!! Sunny Funny: Hold on. I'll help. Sunny takes off the large bear trap that is stuck on Azaz's foot. Azaz: Thanks Sunny. And Asp! What is the meaning of this! AsphaltianOof: The meaning of what? Azaz: OOOOOOO! YOU ARE SO STUPID!! AsphaltianOof: Hey! Now that is not very nice! While Azaz and AsphaltianOof are complaining, Boko The Rabbit is seen behind the picnic basket. Boko: (Licks his lips) Foooooood at LAST!! He goes through the basket and his face grows wildly "cute". Boko: Mm m MM! Nothing like a nice carrot sandwich and some peas with it! He is seen making himself a sandwich with carrots. Boko is seen about to take a big bite but is stopped by Buckaroo. Buckaroo: Not so fast there little rodent! You thought you where so smart! Sunny Funny is also seen with anger. Boko: Heh heh. Heh... BYE! He runs off with a zip. Sunny Funny: If he comes back, make sure to set up traps! Buckaroo: Will do. The next scene shows Boko in a rabbit hole near the basket. He sees the many traps Buckaroo and AsphaltianOof have placed. Boko: Oh boy, this is gonna be tricky... He however, successfully manages to make it through the traps. Boko: Huh, I thought it was gonna be harder than that... He is about to reach for the basket but suddenly, his hand gets snapped by a trap! Boko: YEOWWWWW!!! He pulls his hand out and a bear trap is seen on his hand. Boko: Ohhhh the ever lasting--- Sunny Funny then comes. Sunny Funny: Ah ha! Trying to be a sneak ay? Boko: Ah shit! She beats up Boko off screen and he comes back with a black eyes and bruised arm along with the bear trap on his hand. He falls into the rabbit hole. Boko: OOOOOOO! (He angrily takes the trap off of his hand) If I'm gonna need substance in my stomach, I gotta outwit those nagging mutineers! Now let's see... While Boko is thinking, AsphaltianOof is seen making a "Dirt Castle". AsphaltianOof: YAY! I made a dirty castle! (He gives it a flying kiss) Azaz: Wow... I am not surprised... Buckaroo: 10/10 for creativity. I never knew somebody could make such a thing. Azaz: I'm gonna eat a sandwich now. I'm starving. Buckaroo: I am gonna just join AsphaltianOof's castle. AsphaltianOof: ��I built myself a dirt castle, I built myself a dirty castle!�� (Laughs in happiness) Buckaroo: Hey Asp. AsphaltianOof: Yeah Buckaroo what do you want? Buckaroo: May I join the "dirty castle"? AsphaltianOof: Sure thing! You shall be the first visitor inside! Buckaroo: Ok! Buckaroo joins AsphaltianOof's dirty castle while Boko is seen sneaking past it. Boko: I got an idea! (He makes a evil grin) It cuts to Azaz eating a sandwich while Sunny Funny is eating dirt. Azaz: Why do you eat dirty anyways? Sunny Funny: I am a flower. Besides it tastes good! Azaz: Huh, that explains it I guess... Boko is seen sneaking in with a sandwich costume on. Boko: Now, once I lay on the floor with a thump noise, they shall find me and put me inside the basket! He comes a bit more closer to the picnic and makes a loud thump noise while quickly getting into the sandwich costume. Azaz: What was that? Sunny Funny: I don't know. Azaz checks and finds a sandwich. Azaz: Oh! I wonder how that slipped out. He grabs the sandwich and puts it in the basket. Sunny Funny: What was it? Azaz: Oh, a sandwich slipped out of the basket. Sunny Funny: Ok then. It shows the inside of the basket. Boko: Success! Now I shall try some these delicious vegetables! He starts chewing on a carrot. Boko: Stunning. Isn't it? Suddenly, the basket opens. Boko: Uh oh... (He quickly hides in the sandwich costume. AsphaltianOof: Boy oh boy! A large sandwich! Am I hungry! He takes the sandwich. (Which is Boko's costume) Boko: Oh no... dear God no... AsphaltianOof: Yummy! Looks good! Boko: No... no... NO! AsphaltianOof takes a big bite of the sandwich. Boko: AHHHHHHHHOW!!! AsphaltianOof gets a confused shock on his face. AsphaltianOof: What was that! Boko: HE ATE MY LEGS!! HE ATE MY--- He then looks at his legs to see nothing badly damaged has happened besides some bite marks. Boko: Oh... phew! AsphaltianOof: Since when where we having rabbit sandwiches? Sunny Funny: RABBIT SANDWICHES?! OOOOOO!! THAT DIRTY... Boko: Uh oh... I better vamoose! He quickly runs but the rabbit hole is blocked by Sunny. Boko: Oh no... Sunny Funny: So, thought you where clever huh? Boko: I-I-I-I... maybe! He runs off again. Boko: Oh dear! What a terrible mess have I gotten into! He quickly hides into a tree. Inside is seen is his eyes. Boko: Phew! Well, I am safe in the dark. The dark?! Uh oh... I need a match! He lights up a match and Sunny is seen behind him smiling evilly. Boko looks behind him. Out of the tree comes a terrified Boko with white skin. Boko then snaps out of it and runs off again. Sunny Funny: AND STAY OUT!! Boko is seen scared to death. Bugs Bunny: Caught you! You where sneaking off again ehh? Boko: No? Bugs Bunny: LIES! He grabs Boko and starts spanking him. Boko: AHHHHHHHH WHY ME?! The screen fades to black and cuts to the next scene. AsphaltianOof is seen with a flower in his hand while Buckaroo is seen with him. AsphaltianOof: Hey Buckaroo. This reminds me of Sunny Funny. Buckaroo: Well, DUH! It is a flower! The two start laughing. AsphaltianOof: Ohhh that is a good one! (Laughs harder) Meanwhile, Boko is seen with his next plan. (Apparently he sneaked from his house yet again) Boko: With all of this dynamite, the explosion sounds will hopefully make them panic and run off leaving the basket behind. If not, I will make sure I follow them to their car! (Evil laughter) The four are seen having fun until loud explosions are heard. AsphaltianOof: I think my traps went off! An intruder must have came! Azaz: Let's check! They go to the traps and see nothing has gone off. AsphaltianOof: What? Azaz: Why aren't they off? AsphaltianOof: Wait, if my traps didn't explode, then... Another explosion is heard. AsphaltianOof: Are we in a war zone?! Azaz: Bruh... War is not common in Pensacola... it is rare. AsphaltianOof: Oh... then what else could it be? More explosion sounds are heard. AsphaltianOof: I think we gotta warn everybody. Azaz: Let's go! The two run off while Boko is seen smiling evilly on a tree constantly dropping explosives in one hole. AsphaltianOof: GUYS! EXPLOSIONS! Buckaroo: Yeah yeah we know, we heard them. Sunny Funny: I got the basket and other picnic material. Let's get going. Azaz: Alright! All four of them get in the car. Boko: Ah ha. Guess it's time for the plan b! He goes onto the car. Boko: I must know every single tree in the forest! Buckaroo: Welp, it was a day anyways right guys? AsphaltianOof: Yeah. But I didn't to say bye to my dirt castle. Azaz: (Sigh) Sunny Funny: Well. It was fun while it lasted! Buckaroo: We are driving off! Buckaroo drives the car as Boko is seen on top of it. Boko: Hmm... now where could they have put the basket. I am just gonna stay here until they come to a red light. Then I might get a few seconds to check! I guess I will go with the back trunk first. After a 10 minute drive, a red light is seen. Boko: Ok! Now to check the back trunk! It cuts to the inside of the car where Boko has snuck in. Boko (Whispering): Alright. I gotta see now! He looks around and finds the picnic material along with the basket. Boko: Nice! I found it with my bright white eye! He opens the basket. Boko: Hmmm... He goes inside and he is seen on top of the vegetables. Boko: BINGO!! Finally a good treat after a rough day!! He is seen eating up everything in the basket. The car however is very bumpy and Boko is unaware. Boko feels a little bumpy on the bottom of the food. Boko: Huh? The basket then shakes up. Boko: Woah! Umm... what is going o-- It shakes up again. Boko: Ahh! What is this?! The basket shakes up more as Boko is seen all over the scene. Boko: What is going on outside?! Boko looks outside the basket. Boko: What is going on?! He decides to take a peek outside the car. Boko: Uh oh... bumpy rocks... The car is seen driving off as material go all over the place. Boko: DAMNIT!! The basket crushes him. Azaz: Do you think the material at the back is too much? AsphaltianOof: Nah it's nothing. Boko is seen getting the basket off of him. Boko: Ugh! I hate this stupid car! Suddenly, a gun is seen pointing at him. Boko: WHA-- WHO PUTS THIS STUFF HERE?! He sees guns, knives, trip mines, a chainsaw and everything else. Boko: Oh no... The car starts getting bumpy again and sharp objects go all over the place. Boko: AHHHHHHHHH!! He is seen dodging everything. Buckaroo: You know, I wonder what happened to that rabbit that was trying to steal our food. Sunny Funny: He probably went home. Azaz: Yeah. Boko is seen at the back all injured while still dodging the sharp objects. Boko: (Breaks the fourth wall) Lesson of the story kids... never do ANYTHING I do in these stories! He continues dodging the objects as it irises out on him. ------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ------------------- Trivia * This is the first time AsphaltianOof interacts with Boko the Rabbit. Category:From 2019 Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Story Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:General Potter Episodes Category:Denny Funny Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program